Sonya Blade
Summary General Sonya Blade, (USA) is a female soldier who is a member of Earthrealm's Special Forces unit known as Outer World Investigation Agency (OIA) in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She is one of the few original Mortal Kombat characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game, and was the first female character introduced in the series. A member of a top United States Special Forces unit, Sonya Blade is a beautiful, stern, tough-as-nails lieutenant. Her impulsiveness is catalyzed by her superior and good friend, Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs. Sonya represents a very emancipated and headstrong woman, but for all her stubbornness and pride, she deeply cares about the lives of her friends and comrades. She has a long-standing enmity with the thug, Kano, who had murdered a former partner of hers, and stands for everything Sonya despises. She has also feuded with other Black Dragon members such as Jarek. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Sonya Blade Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Classification: Human, Leader of the Outerworld Invesigation Agency Age: 26 (starting from the original Mortal Kombat), in her 50s in MKX Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Took down Jax and stomped Quan Chi) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+'' (On par with Kano) 'Stamina:' Superhuman 'Range:' Several meters with projectiles '''Standard Equipment:' Kali sticks, grenades and other explosives, a support drone that shoots lasers and missiles Intelligence: High; one of the more prominent members of the agency who later becomes the leader; skilled combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, limited flight, can fire energy blasts from her wrists, can blow a gaseous "kiss" that temporarily blinds the opposition Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques '-Energy Rings:' Clanging her wrists together, she sends out ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. *'''-Rings Of Justice:' Sonya fires two rings, one at normal height and the other at a lower level. '-Leg Grab:' Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground. *'-Krazy Legs:' After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them by the feet and slams them back down. '-Air Leg Throw:' Using her legs she tosses the opponent to the ground, from the air. '-Face Planter:' She takes off into the air and flies across the screen with a punch to anyone who is in the air. '-Inverted Bicycle Kick:' Like Liu Kang, Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. This can turn into Bike Assault after doing a Bicycle Kick - Sonya does another Bicycle Kick to the ground. '-Kartwheel:' Sonya performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. *'-Kartwheel Bash:' It increases damage. '-Flying Kick:' Sonya flies across the screen with a kick to the opponent's torso. '-Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. *'-Deadly Kiss:' Sonya hits the opponent at a further distance. This can be charged as well, but doesn't change the distance. '-Armed Forces:' Sonya crouches down and releases a purplish pink projectile from her hands at the opponent. '-Arc Kick:' Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. *'-Arc Wave:' Sonya travels at a faster speed, as well having increased damage. '-Air Drop:' Sonya can do a kick straight down after jumping in the air. *'-Air Strikes:' Sonya will do multiple kicks on the way down. '-SF Beat Down:' Sonya initiates her move with a series of punches and kicks (two of each), which if any one (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. '-X-Ray Move (MKX):''' Sonya begins her by throwing pink dust in front of the opponent, blinding them, before wrapping her garrote around the opponent and pull them down on their back, like in her Kut-Throat fatality, snapping their spine. She forwards with a reverse headbutt, breaking the back of their skull and then ends it by throwing her opponent forward, head first, breaking the neck. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tech Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8